


A Collection of High School AU One-Shots

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, E-boy!Spot, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goth!Kath, Jock!Davey, M/M, Nerd!Jack, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel!Race, Punk!Crutchie, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: I had this idea for Jock!Davey and Nerd!Jack on Tumblr and decided to post my one-shots here. It's just going to be a collection of one-shots that are mostly Javid, but some may center around other ships.Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy them!





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> SO...summary for this one-shot:
> 
> David isn't a fan of going to the school library, but things look up when a cute boy starts talking to him.

David wasn’t a particular fan of the school library. He always got weird looks from his classmates when he studied there. He supposed it was the fact that “his kind” never visited the library on a regular basis. David used to like coming to the library until his sophomore year.

That was when he started playing sports. He joined every sport his school had available and succeeded in all of them. That was also around the time everyone started labeling each other. The jocks, the nerds, the goths, the band geeks, and so on. Unfortunately, the label jock was slapped onto David, and he never heard the end of it.

Lately, though, David had decided to return to the library every chance he got. He had a research project due soon, and usually, he would just go to the public library. However, something, _someone_, caught his eye.

There was a boy he had known for a while now but never worked up the courage to talk to. He spent the majority of his time at the library. That boy was Jack Kelly. Jack’s label was the opposite of David’s. Sure, he was confident and a bit of a flirt, but he was ultimately labeled a nerd and for good reason too. He was ranked number one in their grade level, had a perfect GPA, and just overall had the best grades. David wasn’t far behind him though. He was number three, just behind Jack and Jack’s friend Katherine.

Despite this, David never dared to talk to Jack. A fear always sat in the back of David’s mind that Jack would just laugh at him or make fun of him. He kept his distance from Jack when he saw him.

For example, right now. David sat in a back corner where almost no one could see him. Jack was sitting a few feet away and facing away from David. David had just finished with the book he had, so he got up to put it away. He looked up and noticed Jack was gone.

David sighed. He figured he’d just put the book back where he found it and continue his research at home. He went through the shelves to find the section he had gotten the book until he finally reached it. He felt his heart almost stop when he saw Jack standing there scanning through the books.

He took in a deep breath and walked into the aisle. Maybe Jack wouldn’t notice him. Maybe he wouldn’t even acknowledge him. He scanned through the shelf quickly.

“Hey, you think you can help me with somethin’?”

David felt heat rise to his face. He never really heard Jack talk before. He had a pretty thick New York accent. He turned to see the boy he was trying to avoid talking to him. David didn’t turn to face him. “Huh?”

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. “I asked for help. Like, ya know, help lookin’ for a book. You might know where it is.”

David turned to him. He noticed Jack’s expression change. Not in a bad way though. He smiled. “Oh hey, I know you. Dave, right?”

“Uh, yeah. David actually.”

Jack nodded. “I’m just gonna call you Davey.”

David nodded quickly. “Okay. And you’re Jack. Jack Kelly.”

Jack smirked. “The one and only. What? You spyin’ on me or somethin’?”

“No! I-I would never do that! I-I just-”

Jack snickered. “Calm down, Davey. It’s just a joke. Anyway, I kinda need help lookin’ for a specific book. Maybe you know where it is?”

David rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “I, uh, I’m not sure. I don’t come here often.”

“Really? ‘Cause I’ve seen you around here a lot lately.”

David laughed nervously. “It’s because of a project I’m doing for history. I was just about to leave actually after I put this book away.”

Jack took a look at the cover. “Oh hey, that’s the one I was looking for! Mind if I-”

“Okay.” He held it out to the shorter boy almost immediately.

Jack smiled. “Thanks.” He slung his backpack over a shoulder. “Uh, I guess I’ll see ya later then.”

David didn’t know what came over him but he said something he never thought he’d be able to say. “Actually, how about I wait for you? I can walk you out.”

Jack shrugged. “Sound like a plan. C’mon.”

David waited for Jack and they walked out together. It would’ve been awkward silence if it wasn’t for Jack trying to start a conversation every few seconds. David couldn’t help but listen as Jack spoke. He was only just getting to know Jack, but he could already tell he’d love to have Jack around all the time. He just loved the little things about him too. Like how he used his hands to emphasize what he was saying, how he adjusted his glasses every few minutes, and just spoke so comfortably like they’d known each other for years. Everything about him just made David’s heart pound.

David let himself get a little more comfortable too. He’d try to joke around and tell Jack a little about himself as well, and Jack looked attentive as he listened. They didn’t even realize that it was getting late until it began getting dark.

“It’s getting late,” David said, checking his watch. “I should get going.”

Jack shrugged. “Me too. I’m gotta start walkin’ before it gets darker.”

David raised an eyebrow. “Hold on. I’m not letting you walk this late. Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

“It’s fine. I always walk home after school.”

After some convincing, Jack agreed. Jack climbed in the passenger’s seat and threw his backpack down. It was kind of funny how comfortable Jack was around him already while David was still an awkward mess.

They talked a little more but the trip was mostly silent with the occasional directions given. The farther they got into the drive; the more David noticed Jack sneaking glances at him. He wasn’t sure if it was the kind of glances that meant he didn’t trust him or that he was just as interested in David as David was in him.

“This is it,” Jack said as they came up to a rundown looking apartment building. David looked from Jack to the building. The building didn’t look particularly fit to live in or safe for that matter.

“Do you need me to walk you inside or…?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He grabbed his backpack and opened the door. He stepped out but hurriedly turned back around. “Hold on, I forgot something.” Jack climbed back into the passenger’s seat.

David raised an eyebrow. “What did you forget?”

“This.” He leaned over and quickly kissed the taller boy’s cheek. “Thanks for the ride, Davey. See ya, later.” He shut the door behind him before David could say anything.”

Davey sat there for a second to process what had just happened. He lightly touched the area of his cheek Jack had kissed. When it finally sank in that Jack had actually kissed him, he felt his face grow warmer by the second.

Jack Kelly, _the_ Jack Kelly, kissed him. It was quick, but it was still a kiss. A huge grin spread across his face. Suddenly, going to the school library didn’t seem so bad.


	2. Injuries and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble of some fluff for y'all ;P

“I love ya, Davey. I really do, but you can be an idiot sometimes.”

Jack finished wrapping up David’s injured arm. He flinched as Jack pulled the bandages tighter. “Not so tight!”

“Do you want the bleeding to stop or not?” He pulled it tighter. “So, ya wanna tell me again why you thought you could take on both Delancey brothers at the same time?”

David bit his bottom lip and looked everywhere but at Jack. He could tell the shorter boy was giving him a look that could kill on sight. Jack stood in front of him with his arms crossed awaiting an answer. David mumbled something under his breath.

“Huh?” Jack leaned closer.

David sighed, but only a few words were audible. He sat up straight to meet Jack’s height but avoided eye-contact. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

Jack sat next to him. “C’mon Davey, tell me what happened.” He reached into David’s pocket and took the other’s hand in his own. He squeezed it. David sighed and squeezed Jack’s hand back gently.

“You know how those two can be,” David muttered.

“Yeah, I do. I know the Delanceys can be complete pieces of crap, and we always ignore them. So, why was this time any different? They were just doin’ their thing. Did they tell ya somethin’ or what?” Jack wrapped his other arm around David.

“I know, I know. But they…they were talking about you. They were saying bad things, so I told them to stop. They didn’t stop, so I just…” He trailed off and reached up to touch his black eye. “I don’t know…”

The look on Jack’s face made it seem as if he wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or angry. After a moment, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t long before he started laughing. “What am I gonna do with you ya dork,” Jack joked. He stood up and affectionately ruffled David’s hair.

David raised a confused eyebrow. “Wait, you were upset a second ago. Now, you’re totally fine with this?”

Jack gave an exaggerated shrug. “I wasn’t upset, just a little worried ‘cause you got a lot of bruises on your face. Plus, you’re really cute, so that helps your case.” He leaned in and gave David’s forehead a quick kiss. “I love you, idiot.”

David smiled. “I love you too, nerd.” David stood up and hugged the shorter boy with his uninjured arm.

Jack smirked. “And that’s it, right? Nothin’ else I need to know about?”

David cleared his throat. “Well, you see…”

“Oh geez. What did you do?”

“A teacher may or may not have seen the fight and may or may not have given us detention.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Jack rolled his eyes but had a playful smile. “That sounds like a you problem.”

“Well, maybe I can-”

“Nope. Can’t help ya there.”

“But-”

“Have fun with that. Love ya. Bye!” He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any suggestions? Leave them in the comments! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this. Here's a prompt someone on Tumblr requested. Anyway, it's another story where they meet for the first time! Enjoy!

“What’d you say, ya lousy crip?”

Jack and Crutchie immediately went silent. Jack noticed Crutchie shaking as Oscar Delancey approached them with his brother close behind him.

They immediately set their sights on his friend. “C’mon, crip. You don’t got anything to say ‘bout us now, huh?” Morris pushed Crutchie down while Oscar held his crutches out of his grasp.

Jack grit his teeth. “Hey! Don’t ya got anything better to do than pick on people weaker than yous?”

The Delanceys focused their attention on Jack. Oscar dropped Crutchie’s crutches. “What’d you say, Kelly?”

Jack crossed his arms. Oscar was probably twice his size, but Jack wasn’t scared of him or his brother. “You heard me. Leave him alone.”

Morris laughed and joined his brother. “Or else what, Kelly? What can a little, nerd like you do?”

Jack smirked. “You’d be surprised.” Without warning, he punched Oscar in the jaw and knocked him down. Jack took a step back and smiled when he saw the surprised look on Morris’s face. It always amused Jack to see how people were caught off guard by how strong he was. He didn’t look it, but he could defend himself easily.

It didn’t last long for the shock to disappear. Oscar stood up and he and his brother glared at Jack. Jack looked over at Crutchie, who was picking up his crutches. ‘Run,’ he mouthed frantically.

“Wait’ll I get my hands on you, Kelly! You’re gonna end up just like your friend!”

That was his cue to get the hell out of there. Jack sprinted away from them. Sure, he might’ve been able to take on one of them, but both the Delancey’s were enough to kill anyone that went to their school.

Jack heard the Delancey’s on his tail, so he made his way through the halls and tried to find a place to hide. He spotted the restroom and ran in there. He slumped against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

He listened carefully but heard no heavy footsteps following him. He let out a sigh of relief. He had Morris for his next class, so maybe he could hide out for at least that period. Or he could stay there until after school.

He sat there and watched the door. The bell rang. He ran a hand through his hair took in a deep breath. He scrunched up his nose. “Ew, maybe I shoulda chose a different place to hide.”

The door opened. Jack jumped up and covered his face for protection. He didn’t hear Oscar or Morris’s voice though. He put his arms down to see a very cute and confused boy. Jack had never seen him around before. He was tall, pale, and had a muscular build that was noticeable through his jacket.

“Uh…hi?”

Jack calmed down and shoved his hand in his pockets. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

The boy just set his backpack down. “Sorry, I guess?”

“No, no. It’s completely fine. I’m just hidin’ out here from some guys who wanna beat me up.” Jack moved the hair from his face. “The name’s Jack Kelly.”

“David Jacobs.” He sat down at the wall across from Jack and took out a notebook and a pencil.

Silence rang through the room. Jack saw David writing stuff down in his notebook.

“Homework?”

The other nodded. “I was busy and couldn’t get it done, so I’m going to finish it here.”

Jack smiled. “You forgot ‘bout it didn’t ya?”

David sighed. “Yeah. I still don’t want to do it. I’ll just turn it in tomorrow.” He shut his notebook. He brought his knees to his chest. “So, who are you hiding from?”

“The Delancey Brothas. They kinda hate my guts right now…Well, more than usual.”

David tilted his head. “They don’t seem that bad.”

Jack scoffed. “Trust me, they’re bad.”

David raised an eyebrow. “Really? They’re pretty nice to me when we hang out.”

The other’s eyes widened. “You hang out with those idiots? You seem like at least a decent person.”

David sighed and spun his pencil in his hand. “My dad knows their dad, so I’ve known them since I was little. Plus, we play the same sports. I don’t like to talk to them in school because they have a reputation for being…”

“Assholes?”

David smiled. “Yeah, and I don’t want to be thought of as-”

“An asshole?”

David laughed. “Yup. I’m just kind of by myself at school, you know.”

Jack walked over and stood in front of him. “How ‘bout ya come hang out with me and my friends?” He sat next to David.

David thought about it. “I don’t know-”

The door slammed open. Jack felt his heart drop at the sight of two familiar faces. “See!” Morris said. “Told ya, he’d be in here!”

Jack and David both jumped up. David’s pencil and notebook fell to the floor. Jack glanced around trying to find an exit but there was no way out. He was cornered. He sighed in defeat. “Just make it quick fellas.”

They closed in on him but before they could even land a punch, an arm shot out in front of him. The Delanceys looked over at David.

“Stay outta this, Jacobs. This ain’t your fight,” Oscar said. Jack saw David glaring at the two boys.

David said nothing but took a step in front of the shorter boy. It felt odd being the one who was protected for once rather than the one protecting someone else.

“Outta the way, Jacobs,” Morris warned.

David straightened up to his full height. He towered over the Delanceys. Jack noticed Morris take a step back. David crossed his arms. “Why don’t you leave him alone, and go pick on someone your own size?”

He couldn’t see his face, but, based on his tone, Jack imagined David with a more menacing look.

“C’mon, Dave. Move.”

“No, if you want to fight someone, then fight me.”

There was silence. Finally, Oscar scoffed. “You’re lucky we respects ya,” he muttered.

Jack saw them leaving. Oscar turned back to give him one last look. Jack stuck his tongue out at him like a little kid. Oscar flipped him off and slammed the door.

Jack laughed. “That was great!”

Davey slouched over again. He smiled at Jack. “You think so?”

“Yeah! I’ve never seen ‘em like that before! The look on their faces was amazin’, Davey!” Jack continued to laugh.

David scratched the back of his neck. “You know what? I think I’ll take you up on your earlier offer.”

Jack cleared his throat. “So, ya wanna hang out?”

David shrugged. “Sure. Someone has to keep you out of trouble with those two, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this one-shot!  
If you got any requests or prompts, just comment and I'll be glad to write them!   
See ya'll later!


	4. It's Gonna Take More Than That to Get Rid of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey finds out Jack has a really, REALLY overprotective older brother.

Davey checked the time.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed from the school’s gym. He was glad he got out of practice early because Jack’s art club should be over right about… now.

Jack walked out of the art classroom with paint stains all along his arms. Davey smiled and caught up with him. “Jack!”

Jack beamed when he saw Davey. “Hey, Dave. What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I was let out early, so if you need a ride home…”

“’Course. You know the answers always gonna be yes.” He grabbed Davey’s arm and draped it over his shoulder. “Come on.”

Davey kissed Jack’s forehead and kept his arm wrapped around him until they got to his car. They drove in comfortable silence, listening to only the radio as they watched buildings pass. It wasn’t long before they got to Jack’s apartment building.

Davey checked the time. It was still pretty early. “Want me to walk you to your apartment, Jacky?”

Jack shrugged. “Sure, if ya want.” He got his backpack and took Davey’s hand. He led the taller boy inside and took him to an old elevator. When it opened, he pressed the button for the fifth floor. As they waited, Jack never let go of Davey’s hand. Davey squeezed Jack’s hand. His gaze drifted to Jack. The way the dim light cast gentle shadows over his facial features gave the shorter boy’s face made Davey’s heart race.

He slowly turned to Jack and brought his hand up to make the shorter boy face him. He untangled his fingers from Jack’s and removed the other’s glasses. Jack blinked a few times. “Davey.”

Davey leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Jack kissed back almost immediately. He grabbed Davey by the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. Then, he wrapped his arms around him. Davey did the same.

It felt as if Jack was the only person in the world. Everything around them disappeared. It was only them. Only them.

Well, until…

“Am I interrupting somthin’ important?”

They immediately pulled apart. Davey felt heat rise to his face. A shorter man stood just outside the elevator door with his arms crossed and a stone, cold expression on his face. Davey wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or intimidated.

Jack just scoffed and stepped out of the elevator. “Shut up, Spot. It ain’t like you and Racer haven’t done worse.” He grabbed the taller boy’s hand and pulled him next to him. “What are you doin’ anyway?”

The man pat Jack on the back. “I figured you wouldn’t be back for a while, so I decided to do your job and go get the mail for ya.” He looked from Jack to Davey. “Apparently, you were too busy to do it anyway.”

Davey looked down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact with this man he didn’t know. Jack squeezed his hand. “I keep forgetting you twos haven’t met. Spot, this is my boyfriend. Davey, this is my older brother, Sean, but we call ‘im Spot.”

Davey felt his stomach twist. He looked up from his feet and waved awkwardly. “Hi… uh, I’m David Jacobs… it’s nice to meet you.” He held his hand out.

The older man looked at it but kept his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes. “Yeah…whatever you say,” he muttered. “You can just call me Sean.” He turned his attention to Jack. “I’ll be right back. Just tell Ma to start dinner without me.”

“Okay,” Jack responded.

The shorter man disappeared behind the metal doors of the elevator.

Davey felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He shoved his hands in his pocket and handed Jack back his glasses. “You never told me you had a brother.”

Jack took out his house key from his pocket. “You never asked.”

Davey looked back cautiously as if Jack’s brother would come back up and beat him over the head with a bat. “I don’t think he likes me much.”

Jack just laughed. “Well, you certainly left one hell of a first impression, didn’t ya?” Jack saw Davey’s expression and his tone became more serious. “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. He’s a little threatenin’ at first, but he’s a real softie once ya get to know ‘im. Anyway, thanks again for the ride. See ya tomorrow, Davey.” He gave him one last kiss on the cheek before heading inside.

A smile tugged at Davey’s face as he turned to leave.

When he got to the first floor, he saw Jack’s brother again. He gave an awkward smile, but the other just rolled his eyes. “C’mere.”

Davey looked around then pointed to himself with a questioning look. Spot motioned for him to come. “Yeah, you. Now, get your ass over here.”

Davey walked quickly to where Spot was. Davey knew he was tall, but compared to him Spot was short. He noticed how Spot had the same dark hair as Jack just cut shorter and the same hazel eyes. Spot’s were just more threatening.

He also had quite the opposite fashion sense as his brother. Jack was usually dressed fairly nicely in a button-up and a white undershirt. This man looked like he borrowed his clothes from a biker. He wore a black leather jacket, dark red muscle shirt and ripped jeans. Spot looked Davey up and down with the most unimpressed expression Davey had ever seen.

“David, huh? Jack talks a lot about ya.”

“All good things, hopefully,” Davey joked hoping to lighten the mood. Apparently, Spot wasn’t one to joke.

“Yeah… I don’t buy it though. What do you want from him?”

Davey was taken aback by the question. “What?”

His voice dropped and became more aggressive. He grabbed Davey by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to meet his eyes. “You heard me. What do you want? Money? Sex? You want ‘im to do your schoolwork for you?”

Davey rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I don’t want anything! I just… really like Jack. It’s not my fault he kissed me in the elevator!”

Spot’s gaze never left him. He just shook his head and released the taller boy. Davey wrung his hand together. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Spot sighed. “Whatever. Look, you better watch yourself because if I hear you did anything to make my little brother uncomfortable or cry, I’m gonna mess you up so bad, you won’t be able to walk for months. And if you even think about breakin’ his heart, you best believe you won’t be able to walk ever again or breathe right! Got it?”

Davey nodded frantically. “Yes, sir!”

Spot smirked. “Good. See ya around ‘Davey’.” He turned and disappeared into the building.

Davey remained silent, his feet unwilling to move. He let out a shaky breath. “What the hell?”

-

Davey was hoping he wouldn’t have to see Spot again anytime soon.

Well, he was shit out of luck with that. He and Jack had a project they needed to work on due Monday. They couldn’t go to the library because it closed early on Fridays. They couldn’t go to Davey’s house because his aunt and uncle were visiting and he didn’t want to deal with them right now. So, the only other place to go was Jack’s place.

As they entered, there was no sign of Spot, which was a good thing. They were greeted by a tall, dark woman who had such a contagious smile.

“Jack!” She greeted. “How was your day, hon?”

Jack hugged her. “Good, Ma. Dave and I got a project we gotta work on.”

She released Jack and turned to Davey with a smile. “David! Well, if it ain’t the boyfriend I’ve been hearing so much about!” She hugged him.

Davey stiffened and looked over at Jack, who was silently laughing to himself. Considering how threatening Spot was, Davey expected Jack’s mom to be less… cheerful.

She took a step back and put a hand on Davey’s shoulder. “I’m Miss Medda Larkins, but you can call me Miss Medda or just Medda.”

Davey laughed nervously. “Heh…thank you, ma’am.”

“Jack’s told us so much about you, and you are every bit as handsome as he said you were.”

Davey chuckled. “Really?” He glanced over at Jack, who had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. “Thank you, Miss Medda.”

Jack grabbed Davey’s arm. “Okay, Ma. We’re gonna be in my room workin’.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Just behaves yourselves. I’ll call you two when dinner’s ready.”

Jack’s blush grew darker. “Okay, Ma. Love ya.” He dragged Davey to his room.

It was really small with only a bed and nightstand as the only pieces of furniture. His walls had cracks and chipped paint with sketches and canvases with Jack’s art covering as much of them as possible. Jack closed the door behind them.

Davey sat on Jack’s bed. “Your mom seems nice. She doesn’t look anything like you though. I’m guessing you get your looks from your dad?”

Jack shrugged. “Good question. I’ll let ya know if I ever meet ‘im or my mom.”

Davey’s heart sank. “Oh… Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Jack waved a dismissive hand. “Pssh, it’s fine. Medda’s our foster mom. She adopted Spot and me when we were little.” He smiled to himself. “Anyway, I never thought of her as someone who could intimidate anyone, but you shoulda seen the look on your face when she hugged ya.” He sat next to Davey.

Davey shook his head. Then, he smirked. “So, you tell your family you think I’m handsome?”

The blush returned. “Shut up!” He grabbed his pillow and whacked Davey with it.

Davey laughed. “Aw, come on. I just think it’s cute.” He put an arm around Jack’s waist and brought him closer.

“Whatever,” Jack murmured. He whacked the taller boy again only to get another laugh.

“Okay, okay. I’m done. Let’s just get to work.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

They worked for about an hour or two. Doing research, organizing information, cracking some jokes here and there. It was nice honestly. The two ultimately ended up cuddling with their legs tangled up together.

It was all good until…

Jack’s bedroom door slammed open.

Davey almost fell off the bed, bringing the smaller boy with him. His chest tightened when he saw who it was.

“The hell you doin’ in here with the door closed?”

“Dammit, Spot! Ya almost scared us half to death!” Jack sat up.

Spot stood in the doorway with his same stone expression and his arms crossed. “Did Ma let you twos shut the door? You two coulda been doing somethin’ nasty in here. Leave your damn door open, Jack!”

Jack groaned. “Fine. Just get outta here, Spot.”

Spot shot one last look at Davey then left.

“Ugh, sorry Davey. He’s usually at his boyfriend’s house on the weekends. I don’t know why he’s here.”

Davey waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine. I just get the feeling he doesn’t trust me.”

“You kiddin’? This is the nicest he’s treated anyone in a while. When he thought Kath and I were dating, he wouldn’t let her in the apartment!”

Davey thought back to their conversation the previous day and shuddered. “Seems like a nice guy.”

Jack punched Davey’s arm. He peeked outside the door then lowered his voice. “He’s been overprotective our whole lives. I think it’s ‘cause I’m technically the only family he’s got left, and he don’t want anythin’ happening to me. What he don’t get is that I can take care of myself. I don’t need him scarin’ people off for me.”

Davey nodded slowly. “I get it. But it’s going to take more than an overprotective brother to scare me off.” Davey smiled assuredly.

Jack laughed. “You sure ‘bout that. ‘Cause he’s probably gonna be on your ass for the next few months. You sure you can handle that.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Jackie.”

Davey leaned in to kiss Jack but stopped midway when he heard Medda call their names.

Jack stood up and pulled Davey up after him. He draped the taller boy’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Ma made dinner.”

Davey smirked. “Great. Now, I can ask her just how much you talk about me.”

Jack punched him again playfully. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?


	5. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Race have a little late-night talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sprace chapter? More likely than you think.
> 
> Just a note: In this AU, Spot's an e-boy and Race has a pastel aesthetic. Okay, that's it enjoy!

Race heard the noise again.

He sat up from his bed and listened carefully. Then, it happened again. It was a light clank against the glass, like someone was knocking on it. Race peaked at the clock to see that it was close to one in the morning. He groaned.

Then, there is was again. Race groaned and got out of bed. He went to his closet and rummaged through it until he found his old baseball bat from freshman year. He wasn’t a good baseball player, but he didn’t want to get rid of the bat because he knew it’d come in handy at one point. And someone trying to break into his room was certainly that point.

He went to the window and undid the lock on it. He lifted the window slightly and got into the position to start attacking if someone came through.

“Great, you’re awake,” a familiar voice said.

Race rolled his eyes and let the baseball bat fall to the ground. “Spot! I almost bashed yer head in!” Race whisper yelled. “How’d you get past your folks?”

The shorter boy opened the window wider and smiled at Race. “Medda was sleepin’, and Jack, well, he don’t really care. So, now, I’m here.”

Race leaned against the windows frame. He smiled. “Nice. You know, you really gotta stop comin’ by uninvited like this. My pa’s gonna get suspicious one of these days.”

Yeah… this wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had come over at nearly 1 a.m., and it probably wasn’t the last time this would happen. Race just noticed that he’d been doing it a lot more as of recently.

Race didn’t mind it though. He and Spot hadn’t had alone time together in a while. There was just so much going on lately, so Race appreciated these surprise visits.

Besides, Race kind of liked the way Spot looked in the moonlight. The dim moonlight cast gentle shadows on the shorter boy’s face that gave him a bit more of a dark and mysterious look that Race enjoyed.

Spot smirked. “It ain’t my fault I don’t get to see ya all that much durin’ the day.” He took a step back and leaned against the railing of the fire escape. He motioned for Race to join him outside. “Besides, you look cute in your pajamas.”

Race climbed out the window. “Damn right, I do.” He carefully closed the window but left a small crack to let himself back inside. He sat down cross-legged and pushed his colorful bangs out of his face. “So, what was so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?”

Spot sat next to him. He shrugged nonchalantly. “I just wanted ta see ya.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, you idiot.” He paused and look away uncharacteristically nervous. His dark eyes looking everywhere but Race. “And maybe, ‘cause I miss hangin’ out,” he murmured quickly.

Race managed to understand his boyfriend’s quick words though. “Aww! Spotty!”

Spot rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname. He sighed. “We haven’t been able to spend a lotta time together ‘cause, you know, different classes, different clubs, homework. I… I kinda miss ya, Race.”

A smile tugged at Race’s lips. “Yeah, me too.”

Race slowly reached out and grabbed the other boy’s hand. He squeezed it comfortingly. Spot squeezed back.

The two sat in silence for a while. Race stared at Spot, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. It was easy to see that Spot had come on a whim tonight.

He was wearing the same clothes he had worn to school that day, except Race noticed that his shirt was on backward. His hair was a mess, sticking in every direction rather than combed the way it usually was. Heck, he wasn’t even wearing his typical black leather jacket. He was a mess. A hot mess though.

That made Race smile even more. The fact that Spot came all this way, this late at night just to spend time with him warmed his heart. He knew that under that cold, intimidating exterior, Spot was just a really nice guy.

“Racer?”

Race blinked. “Huh?”

“Yer starin’…again.”

Race laughed. “I figured. You know, you’re just that adorable.”

Spot scoffed. “I ain’t cute.”

Race wrapped the shorter boy in a hug. “Well, to me you are.”

He leaned down and kissed Spot on the lips. Spot kissed him back in a gentler manner than usual.

For once, Spot was the one end the kiss. He looked down at his phone. “Well, I gotta get back before Ma wakes up.” He stood up. “See ya tomorrow.”

Race stood up. “Okay… uh, you wanna do this again? Same time tomorrow?”

Spot smiled. “I’ll be here as soon as I can.” He pulled Race down by the collar of his shirt and gave him one last kiss before leaving.

Race watched him leave and waved as Spot got into Medda’s car. He watched as he drove off into the night until he couldn’t see the car anymore.

He had a huge grin on his face as he opened the window and climbed back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun! Hope ya'll enjoyed this one-shot! Not sure when the next one will be out but hopefully soon. Feel free to leave prompts or a one-shot you'd like to read. I'll gladly take suggestions!  
Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


End file.
